plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
50 MORE WAYS TO BREAK A PHONE
Synopsis King destroys an HTC Evo 3D in 50 ways. Description Stay until the end for the most "deadly" method! Goodbye HTC Evo 3D! List of Ways # Basic Drop - King drops the phone. This is a running gag that the first way is just King dropping it. # Basic Drop In Water '- King drops it again in a tub of water. # '''Football '- King throws a phone like a football. # 'Soccer '- King kicks the phone # 'Basketball '- King dribbles his phone then he throws it into the hoop, but he gets mad that the phone didn't go in. # 'Juggling '- King juggles a hammer and a phone, suddenly he drops then phone then the hammer. # 'Studying '- King throws books at the phone. # '''Ceiling Fan Repair - The phone fell off the fan. # Washer Repair '- The phone gets soaked in the washer # '''Dryer Repair '- The phone spins around in the dryer. # 'Toilet Repair '- King drops his phone in the toilet. # 'Ran Over By Car '- King puts the phone in the street, and lets cars run over it. # 'Cereal '- King puts the phone in a bowl, then pours milk and cereal on it. # 'Wii U '- King starts a 3D recording on the phone, then plays a Wii U game. He then hits the phone with the Wii U gamepad. # 'Just Dance '- King starts another 3D recording on the phone, then knocks it over and stomps on it. # 'Kinect '- King attempts to get an Xbox 360 Kinect to recognize him, then knocks the phone over. # 'Graphic Design '- King, using the phone as a mousepad, attempts to make his muscles bigger. He then yells that they need to be bigger, and slams the Apple Magic Mouse 1st Generation on the phone. # 'The Chase '- Two friends chase a robber who stole one of the friend's "purse". One of the friends then gives the phone to his friend then he throws the phone. He missed and the robber got his phone then drops it and says "Wow this sucks!" # 'Cooking '- King puts food on his phone then throws it away. # 'Swinging '- King is swinging, drops the phone out of his pocket, and then jumps off the swing onto the phone. # 'Horse '- King plays horse, using the phone as the ball. # 'Horse '- King attempts to balance on a rocking horse, and drops the phone. # 'Bath '- King says that he is having a bath with his clothes on, and then realizes that the phone is in his pocket. He pulls it out, saying it still works, and drops it in the bath. # 'Chopping '- King accidentally chops his phone with a steak knife. # 'The Cup Song '- King dumps water on the phone. # 'Jammed '- King slams the door to the phone # 'The Domino Effect '- King tries to knock the phone down off the roof, with cardboard boxes arranged like dominoes. After he is unable to know the phone down, he throws it. # 'Chocolate -' King is eating a chocolate bar, then a TV show that he "loves" comes on. He puts his chocolate bar down. Afterwards, he picks up his phone, thinking it is the chocolate. He then yells, "IT'S GONE BAD!" and throws it away. # 'Laundry '- King unloads the laundry. Afterwards, he drops the basket with the laundry in it on the phone. # '''Baby - King drops his baby and phone. # Tree Trimming - King tries to trim the tree, then puts his phone on the tree then it falls. # Tecksmartz's Bend Test - King tries to bend the phone with his hands but fails. # Earphones - King puts some earphones on the phone. His dancing causes the phone to fall. # Paparazzi! - A fan takes a photo of Plainrock124 and then he throws his phone onto the ground. # Alternative Ending - Basically the previous way but with an alternative ending and the fan saying "Oh why you gotta be so rude?" # Turn Down For What! # Tecksmartz's Drop Test - King does a drop test on the phone. # Fight - King and his friend have a fight and his friend falls and hits a few boxes, with the phone on top. # Tecksmartz's EXTREME Bend Test - King bends the phone again. # ThrowBack # Hill - King throws the phone down the hill a few times. # Battery Change - King tries to put some batteries in the phone while saying "Why the hell won't these damn batteries fit!" # Repair Call - King calls HTC saying he needs to repair his phone, but instead he tries to buy it. The person on the phone says a new phone is $195. King thinks it's "$1.95". He says that it's too much so he breaks it even more. # Throwback II # RROD - King gets the Red Ring of Death on his Xbox. He then goes outside with the console then throws it. The corner of the Xbox then hits the phone. # AC Moving - King and his mum argue about the AC. # Bike - King runs the phone over with a bike. # Scooter - Same as the previous way but with a scooter. # Throwback III '''- Plainrock124 burns the phone. # '''This Video and This Video Characters * King Liang Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:Phones Category:Electronics Category:PlainRock124 Category:Technology Category:Popular videos Category:Bored Smashing Category:Articles marked for cleanup Category:Android